


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-31
Updated: 2000-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby receive an unexpected surprise.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Bros., and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Title: Changes 

Author: Chelle 

Rating: PG (so far) 

Archive: Just let me know where. 

Author's Note/Summary: Sequel to From Here to Enternity.

Thanks to AJ for reading this and for your suggestions.

Changes

"Do you have everything?" Toby asked as he picked up the last of the luggage.

"Yeah." She replied.

"A warm coat, gloves, hat, snow boots, you did pack all of those things?"

"Yes, I have everything I need, okay."

"Well, we are going to Moscow."

"It's April."

"It's still Moscow."

"I know that."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't freeze to death while we are there."

"Now you wouldn't let that happen, would you?" CJ said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No." Toby laughed and then kissed her. "I wouldn't let you freeze to death."

"Good."

"We should be going."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which speech are you working on?" CJ asked Toby, a few hours later on Airforce One.

"The economics lecture for Moscow State University. I don't know why I'm writing it, he's just going to rewrite it."

"Probably."

"Oh, he'll definitely rewrite this one. It's his subject, he'll say I didn't go into enough detail on supply and demand. Okay, that's it. I'm finished with it. Now he can totally rewrite it, and I won't complain about this one."

"Yes you will."

"CJ..."

"You'll complain because he rewrote it, and you know I'm right."

"Shut up."

"Fine, but I'm right." CJ said as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Don't tell me that you are sleepy."

"A little."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you've been constantly tired for the last week."

"I think it's just been the preparations for this trip."

"Okay."

"CJ," Charlie said, "you wanted to know when he was ready to start the interviews."

"He's ready now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I thought the interviews with Time and Newsweek went well. Who's next, CJ?"

"Danny Concannon, sir."

"Charlie, go get Danny Concannon."

"Which speech are you reading, sir?" CJ asked after Charlie left.

"Moscow State. I believe Toby has referred to this one as an economics lecture."

"Yes, sir." CJ laughed.

"You can tell him that I'm adding to this one."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir."

"Yes Charlie."

"Danny Concannon."

"Send him in."

"Mr. President." Danny said as he walked in.

"How long is this one, CJ?" Jed asked.

"Ten minutes, sir."

"Well let's get started, Danny."

"Okay." Danny said as he turned the tape recorder on. "Mr. President, do you feel that the summit will facilitate an improvement in Russo-American relations?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, it's cold outside." CJ remarked to Toby.

"It's Moscow. What did you expect, the French Riviera?"

"Ha! Ha! You really think you are funny."

"You usually think I am."

"I'm usually not freezing to death. Hey, didn't you say that you wouldn't let me freeze to death?"

"You could come over here then." Toby said, motioning for her to join him on the couch.

"I could do that." CJ said as she sat down beside him.

"Yes you could." Toby replied, as he put his arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as he stroked her hair.

"You are feeling better now?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I didn't think you knew about that."

"Charlie told me that you ran out as Danny's interview was finishing up."

"Yeah, I guess something I ate didn't agree with me."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired and I'm still a little nauseous?" CJ said quietly.

"Don't tell me you are getting sick?"

"Hey, you said in sickness and in health!"

"And this is sickness?"

"Maybe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe this." Toby said, as President Bartlet was giving his speech at Moscow State University.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's rewritten the speech. He's rewritten what I wrote!"

"That shouldn't surprise you. It's an economic address. He has a Ph.D. in economics."

"Is he complaining because the speech was rewritten?" CJ asked as she joined them.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"And after he told me he wouldn't." CJ laughed.

Toby glared at both CJ and Sam.

"I don't know how many times I have told you that look does not work with me." CJ said.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Over what?" CJ asked.

"The look, and my reaction to him rewriting the speech."

"You are admitting I was right and you were wrong?"

"Yes, now can we please change the subject!"

"Sure."

"The subject can be what I want to talk about?"

"Within reason."

"Okay, I'm going to step in here and break this up before you get into a fight." Sam said.

"We're not going to get into a fight." CJ and Toby said at the same time.

"Okay, but it looked like it had the potential."

"Fine." Toby said as he walked away. He walked towards the area that the press was being kept in during the speech.

"Toby." Danny called to him. "May I speak with you a minute?"

"Yeah, but I don't really have any scoops for you."

"That's okay. This is rather personal I'm afraid."

"I don't discuss my personal life with members of the press." Toby said brusquely.

"Okay, I understand. Look this is off the record. I was just wondering if you had noticed something."

"What?"

"Well, it's none of my business but CJ seems to be feeling sick, and the longer we are here the sicker she is getting."

"Well, you are right it is none of your business. And she is my wife, so I think I would have to be blind not to notice she is sick." Toby said before walking away from Danny.

He found a secluded area in the autotorium and sat down. CJ's sickness was worrying him more than he cared to admit. He knew he should talk to her about it but he didn't know how to bring the subject up.

to be continued...

  

  


	2. Changes 2

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"Toby." CJ called as she was getting ready for the state dinner on their last night in Moscow.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Could you please zip my dress up."

"How did you manage to do this before we were married?" He asked as he zipped her up.

"I bought dresses I could zip." She replied.

"Listen we have a few minutes before we have to go. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what?"

"Your health."

"My health? Is it possible you could be a little more specific here?"

"You’ve been sick the entire time we’ve been here, and it keeps getting worse."

"Yeah, maybe I’m allergic to the food."

"Or maybe you should talk to Mrs. Bartlet about what is wrong."

"Toby I’ll be fine when we get home."

"Which one of us are you trying to convince of that. You or me?

"I’ll be fine."

"Okay, but I swear if you get sick tonight, I’m talking to Mrs. Bartlet myself."

"Okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was talking to Sam and Josh when he noticed CJ leave the room very quickly. He left them and followed her. When he saw her go into the ladies room, he sat down on the very ornate couch that was down the hall.

"Hey, do you think we could afford one of those for the apartment?" CJ asked when she saw him waiting on her.

"No. I wouldn’t want it. It’s not very comfortable. Sit down."

"You tell me it’s not comfortable but you want me to sit down. Okay." She said as she sat down. "You’re right. It’s not very comfortable."

"You were sick again, right?"

"Yeah." She replied softly. "I guess I should talk to Abbey."

"Yeah, I’ll talk to her when we get back."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toby why don’t you go talk to the President while I talk to CJ." Abbey suggested.

"Yeah." Toby said. He kissed CJ’s cheek and then left the room.

"Okay, so how are you feeling CJ?" Abbey asked.

"I’ve been constantly tired lately, and I’ve experienced some nausea."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks. I thought at first it was just the prep for the trip. Since it’s continued I don’t know."

"Hmm... Okay CJ you haven’t skipped something have you?"

"Yeah, I thought that was stress too."

"You know what I think all of this adds up to?"

"What."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you." Toby said to the Secret Service agent who opened the door to the President’s room.

"Toby, come in." Jed said.

"Sir."

"You know I’m surprised at you, Toby."

"Over what?"

"You haven’t said anything about me rewriting the Moscow State speech."

"I fully expected you to do that. You can ask CJ, if you don’t believe me, sir." Toby’s voice grew quieter as he spoke.

"What’s going on anyway?"

"She has been constantly tired for the last few weeks. She started having bouts of nausea just as we came over here. It seems to be getting worse, or maybe she’s not hiding it from me as well as before."

"Hmm...Abbey had symptoms like that a few times. And so did my daughter Elizabeth. She’ll be fine Toby."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think you are pregnant."

"That’s not possible!"

"Why not?" Abbey asked smiling.

"Toby and I have...we’ve never talked about having children."

"CJ, you are an intelligent women. You were the one forced to read that sex education report a few years ago. Now, I would think that you would know you don’t get pregnant by talking. So is it still not possible?"

"Yeah, it’s definitely possible." CJ said quietly.

"CJ," Abbey said sitting on the table in front of her, "my advice to you is to get one of the OTC tests when we get home. Also make an appointment with your doctor."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I’m going to leave. I’ll send Toby back in. CJ, tell him what I told you. He’s worried sick about you."

"Yes, ma’am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ." Toby called softly as he came back into the room. He found her sitting on the bed and sat down beside her. "What did Mrs. Bartlet say?"

"She thinks I’m pregnant."

"She does?!"

"Yeah, she does."

"How do you feel about it." Toby asked softly.

"I don’t know. I think I’m kinda in shock actually. She suggested getting one of the OTC tests once we were home, and that I make a doctor’s appointment."

"Then that’s what we will do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess that he has finished the last interview." Toby said to CJ as she sat down on the plane beside him.

"Yeah, I see everyone else is asleep."

"They have been for awhile. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You’re not feeling nauseous?" He asked as he put his arm around her, and drew her head against his shoulder.

"No, not right now." She said quietly.

"Have you thought about it?"

"I’ve thought of little else. May I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to have a child?"

"Yeah, I do. I had always thought of it happening in the future. We both are so busy with our jobs. But, if you are pregnant, and I think you are, we’ll work it out. Had you thought of it before?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would happen in the future. I’ve accepted it, and I really do think I am pregnant."

"I guess that we will know in a few hours."

"I guess so." She whispered.

"You get some sleep. You need the rest."

"You’re already starting it." She murmured.

"Starting what?"

When CJ didn’t reply Toby glanced down at her, and saw that she had already closed her eyes. He tightened his arm around her, laid his head against hers, placed his free hand protectively over her stomach, and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was ten o’clock at night when Airforce One arrived back at Andrews. The President had decided, after such a long trip, that the staff did not have to come into work until the next afternoon. On their way home, CJ and Toby stopped at a 24 hour drug store.

"Are you going to take the test now?" Toby asked as they walked into their apartment.

"Yeah." She replied, as she sat the little bit of luggage she was carrying down. She turned and started towards the bathroom.

"CJ." Toby said as he came up behind her in the hallway. He placed his hands on her waist, pulled her against him.

"What?" She whispered.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek and then released her. "I’ll wait on you in the living room."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was sitting in a chair in the living room when CJ came back ten minutes later.

"Well?" He asked, getting up from the chair and walking towards her.

CJ walked closer to Toby before answering. "It was...Toby, we’re going to have a baby!" She said, her face lighting up with a smile as she spoke.

"We are?!" He said touching her face.

"Yeah."

Toby put his arms around her, and brought her close to him. They stood there in each other’s arms for several minutes. Toby then drew away form her, and led her to the couch. He sat down on the couch, and pulled her onto this lap. After she was settled comfortably against him, he spoke again.

"I thought you needed to sit down. You’re going to need a lot of rest in the next few months."

"Yeah, I probably will."

"I intend to see that you get it."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, you’re planning to make a doctor’s appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, you can do better than that." CJ whispered.

Toby traced her lips with his finger for a moment. "Yeah, I can do better." He said before kissing her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ woke before Toby did the next morning. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o’clock. She got up to call the doctor’s office.

About ten minutes later Toby came into the living room, he found CJ sitting on the couch staring out the window. He sat down on the couch beside her.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up, when I was on the phone."

"You didn’t. I woke up when you got out of bed. When is the doctor’s appointment?"

"Today, at 4 p.m."

"Damn it!"

"What?!" She asked, perplexed by his reaction.

"I wanted to go with you, and I can’t. I have a meeting with Senator Cruz at three. There’s no way it will be over by then."

"That’s okay. All she will do today is run a test and put me on some vitamins."

"Still I wanted to be there with you."

to be continued... "You will be next time."

"Yeah."

to be continued...

 


	3. Changes 3

See part 1 for disclaimer

"CJ" Danny said, as he caught up with her outside the pressroom.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I was just...damn." He said as his pager went off. "I’m going to regret giving her this number ,aren’t I?"

"Her? Danny are you seeing someone?"

"Yeah, her name is Miranda and she works at an insurance agency. I don’t know how well things are going to go though. She didn’t seem to understand that I had to be in Russia the entire time the President was there."

"You’re kidding me."

"No. Speaking of Russia. How are you?"

"I’m fine. Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that you were a little under the weather in Moscow. Actually quite a bit under the weather. Anyway, I hope you are feeling better."

"Thanks."

"Hey, why is Sam doing the four o’clock briefing?"

"Because I have to be out of the office. Now go away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How’d the meeting with Senator Cruz go?" CJ asked as she stepped into Toby’s office, after she returned from the doctor’s office.

"The man was an infuriating jackass as usual. Probably more than usual since he was the one preventing me from being with you. What did the doctor say?"

"She put a rush on the test results. But she said that the OTC test was trustworthy, and that there is a very minuscule chance that I’m not pregnant. She also prescribed some prenatal vitamins. I’ll need to have the prescription filled on the way home."

"Okay."

Just then the phone rang. "Hello, yeah Ginger just a minute." Toby handed the phone to CJ. "Carol is transferring the call."

"Hello, yes this is she. Yes I see. Do I want to keep four as the appointment time. Can it be changed to morning? Yeah ten will be fine. Thank you."

"Well?" Toby said as she handed the phone back to him.

"That test was positive also. I have another appointment in two weeks at ten o’clock."

"The appointment is on?"

"The 28th."

Toby opened his door and hollered at Ginger.

"Yeah, Toby." Ginger replied.

"Cancel everything I have scheduled for the morning of the 28th. Also, under NO circumstances are you to schedule anything for that morning now."

"Okay."

Toby walked back into his office and shut the door. He sat down beside CJ on the couch. "I’m going with you this time."

"I noticed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Margaret, does Leo have a minute?" CJ asked a week later.

"Yeah, CJ go on in."

"Thanks."

"Leo." CJ said as she walked into his office.

"Yeah, have a seat. You look better than you did in Moscow."

"Did everyone notice I was sick in Moscow?" She said to herself.

"Yeah. What’d you need?"

"Toby and I are both going to need the morning of the 28th off."

"Why?"

"I have a doctor’s appointment."

"You have a doctor’s appointment. There isn’t anything wrong is there?"

"Leo, we really don’t want very many people to know yet. I’m pregnant."

"Congratulations! So that’s what was wrong with you in Moscow?"

"Yeah."

"When is the baby due?"

"We find that out next week."

"Okay, listen it will be no problem on the 28th okay. And I won’t tell anyone about this."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You must be Mr. Ziegler? It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Alexandra Santos." CJ’s doctor said, as she walked into the exam room.

"Yes, Toby Ziegler. It’s nice to meet you too Dr."

"So, Claudia, how have you been feeling?"

"I’ve still had some nausea and I’m still tiring easily."

"Well, both of those are to be expected for awhile longer. Are you two ready to see the baby for the first time."

"We’re going to be able to see the baby today?" CJ asked.

"You won’t be able to see a lot. I’m doing the ultrasound today to pin down how far along you are. Rebecca will help you get ready Claudia." Dr. Santos said indicating the nurse that had came in with her. "Mr. Ziegler why don’t you step out with me for a minute."

A few minutes later Toby and Dr. Santos came back into the room.

"Mr. Ziegler, why don’t you sit on the stool here." Rebecca said.

"I can’t believe that we are going to see the baby." He whispered to her.

"Yeah I know, neither can I."

"Okay it is too early to tell the sex or anything. You are approximately ten weeks along, and everything is fine."

"Ten weeks?" CJ asked.

"Yes, and that would put the date of conception around...hmm..this is interesting. It would be around Valentine’s Day. So your due date is mid November."

"Valentine’s Day?" Toby asked."

"Yes." Dr. Santos said as she got up to leave. "Claudia, I want to see you again in two weeks."

"Okay."

After CJ and Toby were back in the car. She turned to him and said. "Valentine’s Day, can you believe it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I guess I can too." She laughed.

"You know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"Our child was conceived on or around Valentine’s Day. We found out you were pregnant while we were in Russia. Therefore, if the baby is a girl we should name her Valentina, or if he is a boy, Valentin."

"You have to be joking!"

"Yes."

"Good."

to be continued...

  


	4. Changes 4

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"Hey," Toby said as he stepped into CJ’s office, "are you ready to leave for the day?"

"Yeah." She said as she got up, and begun stuffing briefing notes into her briefcase. "Let me get these things together first."

"You’re planning on reading those tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was thinking that I would take you out to dinner. And then you could rest once we got home."

"Abbey said you would do this, you know."

"Do what?"

"That you would become overprotective. Since I told you I was pregnant you have become very protective."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really." She shrugged.

"You’re still taking the memos with you?"

"Hey, I can sit up in bed and read can’t I."

"Yes. As long as you rest."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I’m glad you were actually able to make it tonight, Danny."

"Miranda, you know I work crazy hours." Danny replied. "But, I’m glad I was able to make it tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I understand about your job."

"I really hope that you do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, you are up to something Toby. What is it?" CJ asked as she and Toby were escorted to their table by the waiter.

"Why do I always have to be up to something when I take you out to a nice restaurant?"

"Lets see...Hmm...could it be because you usually are up to something when you do this."

"I’m not up to anything." Toby said with a smile after they were seated at the table.

"I don’t believe you."

"CJ!"

"You have an ulterior motive Mr. Ziegler."

"I do, Mrs. Ziegler?"

"Yeah you do."

"Okay, then what would my ulterior motive be?"

"I don’t know, yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danny, do you know the couple that just walked in?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Miranda?"

"Because you seem to be watching them."

"I am?"

"Yeah you are. So, who are they?"

"Toby Ziegler and CJ Cregg. Well she still uses Cregg professionally. Technically, she is CJ Ziegler now. He is the White House Communications Director and she is the White House Press Secretary."

"So you know both of them from work?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hold on a minute."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess that I could tell you what my ulterior motive is." Toby said.

"Okay, what is it."

"I wanted to do something special for you tonight."

"Why?"

"To celebrate the fact that in seven months, we are going to be parents."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." Toby said as he took her hand in his. "I don’t believe that I have told you how happy I am about this. I love you, Claudia Jean Ziegler."

"You’re going to make me cry. You know that, don’t you?"

"We could always say it was the hormones."

"Very funny. I don’t think that it would be a good idea for me to cry right now?"

"Why?"

"Because the lead story in the papers tomorrow would be, ‘White House Communications Director Makes Wife Cry in Restaurant.’"

"I doubt that."

"Well, Danny Concannon is sitting over there with what I assume is a date. So if he is here, other reporters could be too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What Miranda?"

"Didn’t you and CJ Cregg used to be an item?"

"That was the general consensus."

"There was a video tape of you and her on Hard Copy a few years ago."

"Yeah, she and I broke up because of that tape. Now she is married, very happily I might add, and I’m here with you."

"Then why are you watching her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don’t think he would write something like that CJ."

"No he wouldn’t but there’s probably someone else here who would."

"He’s a little too absorbed with his date to notice us anyway."

"He is now. He was watching us very closely until a few minutes ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I’m not watching her!"

"Okay, why were you watching her?"

"Well, I was noticing that she does seem to be feeling better than she was a few weeks ago."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She was sick the entire time we were in Moscow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, why was he watching us?"

"I don’t know. Well, he was one of those who noticed I wasn’t feeling well in Moscow."

"So, he’s probably noticing that you are feeling better."

"For the moment at least."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you care that she was sick?"

"Because she’s a friend. I worry about my friends when they are sick."

"Introduce me to her."

"Miranda..."

"If she’s just a friend it won’t bother you to introduce us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh-oh." CJ said softly.

"You spoke too soon, and you’re not feeling well now." Toby replied.

"It definitely has the potential to get there. They are coming over here."

"Who?"

"Danny and his date."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know. You can ask him that."

"Toby, CJ, good evening." Danny said as he came up to their table.

"Danny." Toby said as he extended his hand to Danny. CJ just nodded.

"I’m sorry to bother both of you, but my date wanted to be able to meet two actual White House staffers."

"Why? It’s not like there is anything special about us." CJ said as she extended her hand to Miranda. "CJ Ziegler, it’s nice to meet you."

"Miranda Abbott, it’s nice to meet you also."

"Since he’s going to be antisocial, allow me to introduce you to my husband, Toby Ziegler."

Toby rolled his eyes at CJ, and extended his hand to Miranda. "It’s nice to meet you."

"You too." Miranda said as they shook hands. "We really should be going. It was nice to meet both of you."

"Good night." Toby said as they left. Turning back to CJ, he asked, "What do you think that was about?"

"I don’t know, but I’ll be back in a moment." CJ said as she got up from the table, and rushed to the ladies room.

to be continued...


	5. Changes 5

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"Are you feeling better?" Toby asked, after they had gotten home.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"That was a very surreal experience this evening."

"Danny and Miranda?"

"Yeah. I wonder what the real reason was. It definitely wasn’t because she wanted to meet two White House staffers."

"You figured that out too."

"Yeah. Maybe she was jealous that he was watching you."

"You’re trying to be funny again."

"It’s possible."

"Okay, I guess it is. But there are a few other things to keep in mind. I’m happily married, I’m very much in love with my husband, and I’m pregnant."

"You and I know these things, and Danny knows two of them. But Miranda knows none of them. It’s seems logical to me that she would be a little jealous of him watching you."

"Okay."

"Are you finished reading those memos?"

"Yeah, I can quit. Let me guess you think I should be resting?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ, should I tell the press that you will start the briefing in fifteen minutes." Carol asked.

"You better make that twenty." CJ said as she hurried out of her office. After leaving the ladies room a few minutes later, she ran into Josh.

"Hey, CJ. Aren’t you going to be late for the briefing?"

"No, I had Carol push it back five minutes."

"Why?"

"I was feeling sick."

"You okay?"

"For now."

"You know if you’re that sick you should see a doctor."

"I have."

"What did the doctor say."

"That I should expect to have morning sickness for about two more months. Okay, I gotta do the briefing. Bye." She said as she went through the doors to the pressroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you a minute?" Josh said as he walked into Sam’s office.

"Yeah, what’s up?"

"Have you noticed Toby acting strange lately?"

"No, I don’t think so. Well, he has been very protective of CJ, but that’s not strange. Why do you ask?"

"CJ just told me she’s pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you busy?" CJ asked, standing at the door to Toby’s office after the briefing.

"No, come in." Toby said, saving what he was working on. He closed the computer, and sat next to her on the couch.

"I told Josh that I’m pregnant."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"I didn’t give him a chance to say anything. I was going into the pressroom as I said it."

"If Josh knows the entire West Wing will know very soon."

"I give it about half an hour. Less if he’s told Sam."

"Sam was probably the first one he told."

"So it will be less than half an hour." CJ said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess our secret is out."

"Yeah."

Sam knocked on the door to Toby’s office and came in.

"Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in here, CJ. I can come back."

"No, that’s okay." CJ laughed.

"Hey, I hear congratulations are in order. So, was this the reason you were sick in Russia?"

"You know, I’m going to issue a press release stating that the reason I was sick in Moscow was because I’m pregnant."

"When is the baby due?"

"November." Toby answered.

"A Thanksgiving baby."

"No, actually the baby should come a little earlier than that." CJ said.

"Yeah, like around the fourteenth." Toby added.

"You know you’re going to make great parents."

"Thanks Sam." CJ said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ." Josh said when he walked into her office a few hours later.

"Joshua."

"So I did understand you earlier. You are pregnant?"

"Yeah, nice of you to ask after you’ve already told half of the West Wing!"

"I only told Sam!"

"Yeah right! Oh and before you ask, my pregnancy was the reason I was sick in Moscow."

"Okay. So you’re happy about this?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months."

"So the baby’s do in...?"

"November." She finished.

"CJ you called a full lid ten minutes ago," Toby said as he walked into her office, "are you ready to go home? Hello Josh."

"Yeah, I’m ready to go."

"Congratulations." Josh said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked as he walked into living room. He found CJ resting on the couch in her pajamas. He sat down on the couch behind her, and she leaned back against him.

"You really should make a recording of you saying that. It would be much easier. I’m fine. So far this is the first night I haven’t gotten sick."

"Good." He said, as his hand gently rubbed her stomach. "I think you’re starting to gain a little weight."

"Are you certain that was a wise thing for you to say?" She laughed.

"I don’t know. Was it?"

"I’m laughing, aren't I?"

"Yeah." He said warily.

"There’s your answer."

"Good."

"Don’t worry I’ve noticed it too." She said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Don’t you think you should go to bed?"

"I’m fine where I am." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "You know you’re very sweet when you’re in protective mode."

"Don’t tell anyone."

"I won’t."

to be continued...

 


	6. Changes 6

See part 1 for disclaimer.

The weeks that followed were very busy for CJ. Just as they had done when CJ and Toby became engaged, the President and First Lady hosted a small staff party to celebrate CJ’s pregnancy. The first couple congratulated CJ and Toby, and pledged to help them in any way they could. When Toby and CJ arrived home that evening, she was exhausted.

"I’m glad that I was finally able to get you out of there."

"Toby, don’t start."

"You’re not taking care of yourself."

"Yes, I am."

"You’re so tired all the time."

"I’m pregnant. It’s natural for me to be tired. You know that Dr. Santos said everything is fine."

"That doesn’t stop me from worrying about you."

"I know, but I’m fine." She said as she stepped into his arms.

"You don’t seem to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You’re tired all the time. I can look into your eyes and see it. I just thing that you need to take better care of yourself and the baby."

"Come over here, and sit down." CJ said, as she sat down on the couch. Toby sat down and the couch beside her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know you are worried about me. I wish there was something I could do to reassure you, but there isn’t. Keep this in mind, Dr. Santos says that I’ll be fine in a couple of weeks when the first trimester is over."

Toby kissed the top of her head. "I’ll try to remember that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you certain you feel like going?" Toby asked CJ. The President wanted the staff to join him for a Memorial Day picnic at the farm in New Hampshire. "Because if you don’t feel like going I’ll be more than happy to call and tell him we can’t come."

"I’m sure you would. See the problem is I feel like going, but you don’t want to go."

"CJ..."

"It’s a picnic and you don’t want to go."

"Because it will involve me being outside all day."

"Not all day. There’s the ride to the White House, the ride to the airport, the time on the plane, and the ride to the farm. So, you won’t be outside all day." CJ laughed.

"Shut up."

"Umm... No." She laughed again. "I betcha you’ll enjoy today."

"Betcha I don’t."

"Okay." She said just before he kissed her.

"We should go. I would like to get this torturous day over with as soon as humanly possible."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was sitting in a lawn chair watching everyone. The President and Leo had gotten a grill out and were grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. Josh and Sam were talking on the other side of the deck. Toby had walked inside about twenty minutes earlier. She thought she would give him a few more minutes and then go in after him.

"CJ, I haven’t talked much with you since the party. How are you feeling?" Abbey Bartlet asked, as she sat down in the chair next to CJ.

"I think I’m almost over the morning sickness. At least I hope I am."

"That’s good. So are you planning to find out the baby’s sex?"

"We haven’t decided yet."

"I saw Toby go inside a few minutes ago."

"Yes, he doesn’t like the outdoors. I thought I would give him a few more minutes, and then go after him."

"Oh, leave him alone for a while. You could always take his lunch into him."

"Yeah, I could. But it’s too much fun to tease him about his love of all things outdoors." CJ said, as she got up to go inside to find Toby. She found him sitting in the den.

"You’re coming in to tell me to come back outside?" Toby said.

"No, I’m not telling you to come back outside." CJ said, as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Good."

"Abbey did suggest I could bring your lunch into you."

"I’ll go out to get it."

"Okay." CJ laughed. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand." She repeated. Toby held his hand out to her. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"That’s the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Has this happened before?"

"A couple of times, but you weren’t around when it happened."

"I love you, Mrs. Ziegler."

"I love you too." She whispered, and then kissed him.

"I guess we should go back outside." He said regretfully after a minute.

"I can’t believe that you are suggesting that!"

"If we don’t, someone else will come looking for us." Toby said as he got up, and held his hand out to her. She let him help her up, and they walked hand-in-hand back outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We still haven’t decided what we are going to do." Toby remarked to CJ.

"About what?" She asked sleepily.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were almost asleep. Go back to sleep."

"I’m awake now. What haven’t we decided?"

"You have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. If we want to tomorrow we can find out the sex of the baby. Do you want to know?"

"Do you?" CJ asked.

"I asked you first." Toby retorted.

"You’re going to find out what I think then make up your mind?"

"I already know what I think. I just want to know what you think before I tell you."

"Part of me wants to know, and another part of me wants to wait. It would be easier to decorate a nursery if we knew though. What do you think?"

"I think I want to know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I guess that we will find out then."

"Are you certain you want to know?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning." Dr. Santos said. "Are you ready to find out if you’re going to have a boy or girl?"

"Yes." CJ replied, reaching for Toby’s hand.

"Okay." Dr. Santos said, turning the monitor so Toby and CJ could see it. "There is the baby and everything looks fine. Toby, Claudia you are going to have a little girl."

"A girl?" They both said at the same time.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You’re not upset are you?" CJ asked Toby. They were in the car on the way to the White House.

"No! Why would I be?"

"Because we’re not having a boy."

"CJ, I don’t care as long as you and the baby are healthy. I like the idea of having a daughter. Of course I hope she turns out to be just like her mother."

"Your going to make me cry again."

"Yes, and when you do the briefing the press corps can ask why you have been crying." Toby laughed.

"Yeah they can."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How’d the doctor’s appointment go?" Josh asked from the door between his and CJ’s offices.

"Come in." She said. "It went fine."

"So are you having a boy or girl?"

"Well, I’m planning to decorate the nursery pink."

"A girl. That’s great. So now you have to pick out names."

"I think I’ll wait till I’m closer to the due date."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you going to have a son or a daughter?" Sam asked.

Toby looked up from his computer. "You really get to the point, don’t you Princeton?"

"Yeah, and you didn’t answer the question."

"A girl."

"Hey, that’s great! Now you get to pick out a name."

"I think we’re going to wait a little bit to do that."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quiet Saturday morning, and CJ was sitting on the couch reading briefing memos. Saturdays when Toby was at Temple was the only time she could read in peace. Toby did not equate reading with resting, so when he was there he was always trying to get her to rest. Unless he was writing a speech. She looked at the clock, and realized that he was a little late getting back. He would sometimes stop and pick up a few things, but he hadn’t done that a lot since they had found out she was pregnant. She guessed that he didn’t want to leave her alone very often.

She looked up from her reading when she heard his key in the lock. She got up as she heard him open the door and walk into the foyer.

"I was really hoping you wouldn’t be in here." He remarked when he saw her standing in the living room.

"Why?!"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Should I close my eyes?"

"No." He said, handing her the flowers which he had held behind him.

"A dozen pink roses. Thank you." She said and then kissed him. "What would you have done if the baby had been a boy?"

"Found some type of blue flowers to give you. But I have something else to give you also."

"Really?"

"Yes." He picked up the bag he had sat on the table and handed it to her.

"A stuffed dog." She said as she pulled it from the bag.

"I guess you could say that it is the baby’s first stuffed animal. Since I can’t give it to her yet, I thought I would give it to you."

"You’re being sweet again." She laughed.

"You think?"

"Yes."

"I only act this way with you."

"I know that."

to be continued...

 


	7. Changes 7

See part 1 for disclaimer.

Okay, before I go any further I would like to state for the record, that I do not have a medical degree. If any of what I have written is totally inaccurate I apologize.

"Hey," Toby said, gently touching CJ’s face. "It’s time to get up."

"Umm." She turned sleepily towards him.

"It’s time to get up." He repeated, as he moved her hair away from her forehead and kissed her. "You have a doctor’s appointment at ten remember."

"Yeah," CJ said sleepily. "What time is it now?"

"Eight."

"I should get up, then." She said sitting up and noticing him for the first time. "Hey, how long have you been up? You’re already dressed!"

"I thought you would be a little hard to get up today. So, I decided to go ahead and get dressed."

"Okay, I’m getting up now." CJ got up and headed for the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can change the radio to anything you want to." Toby said as they got into the car.

"You’re sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She said as she changed the radio station. It took a few minutes for Toby to notice what she had done.

"What the hell is that?!"

"You said you didn’t mind if changed the radio station."

"Yes, something that has understandable words would have been nice."

"This has understandable words."

"No, it doesn’t. You realize that you are exposing our unborn daughter to this?"

"Yes."

"They recommend playing classical music to a baby."

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why aren’t you doing that?"

"Because I don’t want to listen to classical right now."

"I see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Claudia, Toby." Dr. Santos said as she came into her office after examining CJ. Dr. Santos sat down at her desk before speaking. "I’m afraid that I need to talk to both of you." Dr. Santos said.

"Okay, what’s going on?" CJ asked.

"Claudia, I discovered something during your last examination. You have developed an irregular heartbeat. I’m going to have my office set up an appointment with a cardiologist for as soon as possible." As Dr. Santos was speaking, Toby reached over and took CJ’s hand.

"What exactly does this mean Doctor?" CJ asked.

"Well, because of the pregnancy your heart has started beating irregularly. The cardiologist and I will be working very closely to monitor you through the rest of the pregnancy. I’ll be honest with you, we have caught this very early which is good. You may have to take a leave of absence from work though."

"I see." CJ said.

"The cardiologist will be able to go into more depth with you tomorrow."

"Dr. Santos, how is the baby?"

"She’s still fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby and CJ barely spoke after they left the doctor’s office. She did say something when she noticed he was driving home instead of to the White House.

"Toby, you’re driving home."

"I know. You need rest, and we need time to absorb all of this. I’ll call Leo when we get there."

"Okay." They didn’t speak again until they were home. But, Toby held CJ’s hand tightly in his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I’m going to lie down for awhile." CJ said when they reached the apartment.

"I’ll call Leo." Toby said as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, Margaret does Leo have a minute. He’s in with Fitzwallace. Could you please interrupt him it’s very important. Thanks."

"Yeah, Toby." Leo said when he came on the line.

"I’m afraid CJ and I are going to need the rest of the day off."

"What’s wrong?"

"They found some complications."

"With the baby?"

"No, with CJ."

"Oh, dear God! What?"

"She’s developed an irregular heartbeat. She has an appointment with a cardiologist in two days. We’ll know more then."

"Okay, don’t worry about today. And if you need tomorrow, don’t worry about it either."

"Thanks Leo."

"Listen, she’s going to be fine."

"God, I hope so."

When Toby walked into the bedroom, he found CJ asleep. He laid down beside her and held her. He knew he was going to have to hide a lot of what he was feeling from her. He was going to have to be the one to hold things together for her. Truth be told, he was scared as hell of losing her. But, he knew he couldn’t let her see that. As he was holding her, he felt the baby kick against his hand. He sighed and moved closer to CJ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toby." CJ called softly, as she woke up a couple of hours later.

I’m here." He said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in, and walking to the bed.

"You called Leo?"

"Yeah. He said not to worry about coming to work today, and if we needed tomorrow not to worry about it now."

"I guess that I didn’t dream it then." She said to herself.

Toby sat down on the bed beside her. "No, I’m afraid you didn’t dream it." He said as he took her hand in his.

"I was hoping I had."

"I know." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Do you mind to leave me alone for a little bit?"

"No." He kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room.

After he left, CJ let the tears she had been fighting, since she had woke up, fall. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Toby to see her cry. It was just that she needed to be alone for a few minutes to be able to face everything. What she didn’t know was that he was standing in the hallway where he could keep an eye on her. When he saw her bury her face in her hands and begin to cry harder, he went back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and took her into his arms.

"I’m okay now." CJ whispered after a few minutes.

Toby looked into her eyes, and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do you want me to leave again?"

"No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby woke up at about two o’clock and realized CJ was not in the bed. He walked through the apartment, and saw that the doors to the balcony were open. He found her sitting in the lounge chair.

"I didn’t wake you, did I?" She asked when she heard him come out.

"No." He replied, as he sat down on the chair behind her.

"I couldn’t sleep."

"I noticed."

"I guess it’s because I slept all afternoon."

"Yeah. Don’t you think it’s a little cool out here?"

"No, I’m fine."

"Okay."

"I’m scared." CJ whispered a few minutes later.

"I know you are."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I don’t know what to do."

"There’s nothing we can do. We’ll see what the cardiologist tells us, and go from there."

"Okay."

"I’m going to phone Leo and tell him we won’t be in to work tomorrow either."

"No you’re not."

"CJ, I think you should stay home. And since I’m not willing to leave you here alone..."

"If I go to work, it will keep my mind off all of this."

"You’re not going to back down on this?"

"No, I’m not."

"Okay, on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"You come inside now, and go back to sleep."

"I’ll try to sleep."

to be continued...

  


	8. Changes 8

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"CJ." Leo said, when he saw her in his office for the staff meeting the next morning. "I’m astonished you are here this morning."

"I thought it would be better than sitting around the apartment all day."

"Okay. If you don’t mind me asking what did Toby say?"

"He wasn’t very happy about it. But he’s learned that there are certain times that it is best not to argue with me."

"I see. CJ, are you certain you’re up to being here today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You know the press will probably have questions?"

"Yeah. I still haven’t decided what I’m going to say."

"Okay."

Sam and Josh walked in and were surprised to see CJ there.

"I didn’t think you’d be here today." Josh said.

"Unfortunately, you were wrong Josh." Toby said as he walked in and sat down on the couch beside CJ.

"Since everyone is here, I think we should start." Leo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ what are you going to tell the press?" Toby asked after they had left the staff meeting.

"I don’t know. I don’t want to tell them what the doctor told us yesterday."

"No."

"Carol what reason was given when I didn’t do the briefing yesterday?" CJ asked.

"Josh did the briefing and told them you were sick."

"Great what else did he screw up?" She said to herself.

"Calm down. You don’t need to be getting excited over anything." Toby said as he shut the door to her office. "Don’t get worked up over this. If you do I swear I’ll take you home."

"Toby..."

"I don’t think you should be here today, and you know that." He said quietly.

"Would you rather I was at home brooding over what the doctor told us yesterday!"

"No." Toby was still speaking quietly.

"It would be a lot easier to argue with you if you would raise your voice!"

"I have no intention of arguing with you now. I asked you to calm down earlier, and I really wish you would."

"I have an idea. If you want me to calm down, then why don’t you leave. I’ll calm down a lot faster if you’re not in here."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh walked into CJ’s office a few minutes after Toby left.

"Yeah. What do you need Josh?" She asked.

"I couldn’t help but overhear part of that. You okay?"

"Toby called you and asked you to check on me?"

"No."

"Yeah, I’m as well as can be expected under the circumstances."

"You found out something is wrong with the baby yesterday, didn’t you?"

"No, she is fine. I’m the one who isn’t."

"What!?"

"They found out that I have developed an irregular heartbeat. I have an appointment with a cardiologist tomorrow."

"I see. I don’t really know what to say."

"That’s okay. I think I’m still in shock over it."

"Have you and Toby talked about it."

"I think we’re waiting until tomorrow. I’m trying to hide how I’m feeling from him, and I think he’s doing the same with me."

"How are you feeling?"

"I’m scared as hell."

"I would imagine you would be. You know this is treatable, right?"

"Yeah, but I’m pregnant. I’m more worried about the baby than I am about me."

"I know you are." Josh said as he sat down on the couch beside her. "Now, listen to me Claudia Jean, you are going to be fine and so is your baby."

"Thanks Josh."

"Yeah. Oh I’m sorry for screwing up and telling the press corps you were sick yesterday."

"Don’t let it happen again."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay before all of you ask, I was a little under the weather yesterday. I’m feeling better today, and that’s all I’m going to say on that subject. So on to some real news..."

After seeing CJ’s statement on her health, Toby went back to the speech he was writing.

"Toby." Sam said from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"CJ is okay, right?"

"Shut the door."

"Okay."

"They told us she has an irregular heartbeat yesterday."

"What about the baby?"

"She’s fine."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You don’t want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Okay, if you ever want to..."

"I won’t. Go away Sam."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Glad you’re feeling better." Danny said to CJ as he caught up with her outside the pressroom.

"How are things with you and Miranda?" She asked.

"Fine. Why did you change the subject?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Okay."

"Go away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, you wouldn’t be ready to leave would you?" CJ asked as she walked into Toby’s office.

"What about the final briefing?"

"Sam’s doing it. I think my sleeping pattern from yesterday has caught up with me."

"I see. Let me put this stuff up."

"Okay."

"Toby." She said after they had been silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier."

"It’s okay."

"No it’s not. You were right. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset."

"Forget about it."

"Great, you’re still angry."

"I didn’t want to fight with you then and I don’t now. So let’s drop the subject."

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was still asleep when Toby got into bed that night, or so he thought. He laid down close to her, and put his arms around her. She stirred a little deeper in his arms.

"I guess you’re not that angry with me." She said quietly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"You put your arms around me."

"Go back to sleep." He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

CJ smiled and whispered. "I love you too."

Toby watched CJ sleep awhile before he fell asleep. There were times that she infuriated him, and today had been one of those times. He knew that if she wasn’t pregnant they probably would have gotten into a major shouting match in her office. He only worried about her because he loved her. He hoped that she realized that.

to be continued...

  


	9. Changes 9

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"CJ."

She looked up from her computer when she heard Toby call her name. "Yeah."

"Are you ready to go?"

"It’s time?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess we should get this over with."

"Everything is going to be alright." Toby whispered as her helped her with her jacket.

"I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the receptionist had shown Toby into the doctor’s office, he had assumed that the examination was almost over. He had not been happy when he was not allowed in the exam room with CJ. It had been over ten minutes since he was shown into the office, and he was beginning to get worried. He looked up when the door opened, and saw CJ come in.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, he just examined me. He said he’ll be in to talk to both of us shortly."

"I see."

The door opened again, and the doctor came in. "Hello, please allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Ziegler. Dr. Michael Phillips."

"Toby Ziegler."

"Okay, I’m going to get straight to the point. From your medical records, Claudia, I believe that this condition is gestational. You should be fine once the baby is born. I would like to monitor you for a few days to assess the severity of your condition. I’m afraid the most effective way I can do that is to hospitalize you."

"There’s no other way?" CJ asked.

"I’m afraid not. I’m going to call GWU and have a room set up for you. Why don’t you go home and get some things together and check in at six. I’ll see you when I do my rounds tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I’ll help you pack." Toby said as CJ walked into the bedroom.

"No, I think I can manage to do that by myself." She said with a small smile. "Why don’t you call Leo and discuss what we are going to do with this situation."

"Are you certain you don’t need help?"

"Yes, call Leo."

CJ sat down on the bed and tried to think of everything she would need to take with her. She didn’t know how many days she would be in the hospital so she thought she should pack at least two pairs of pajamas. She also knew she would need her slippers and robe. She went into the bathroom and picked up the things she would need from in there. She looked for the overnight bag and realized it was on the top shelf of the closet. Well, Toby would have to get that for her.

Toby was still talking to Leo when she walked into the living room. When she came in he handed the phone to her. "Leo wants to talk to you."

"Okay." She took the phone from him. "Yeah Leo."

"How are you?" Leo asked.

"I’m okay I think."

"Okay, listen you know you’re in all of our thoughts and prayers."

"Thanks."

"You know we’ll probably have to tell the press."

"Yeah. I think it would be okay just to have whomever is doing the late briefing inform them. Has Toby told you everything?"

"Yeah. So have Josh tell them?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Do you want the hospital disclosed?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"I doubt it. But I thought I’d ask."

"Okay."

"Listen, CJ don’t worry about anything okay. Tell Toby the same, we’ll handle everything here."

"Thanks Leo."

"You’re welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You’re planning on staying with me?" CJ asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You would be more comfortable at home."

"No, I wouldn’t. At least if I am here I won’t be as worried about you. I’ve slept on the couch in my office..."

"Which is much more comfortable than that chair."

"That doesn’t matter. If I’m here I’ll know you are okay."

"Fine, but when you complain about not sleeping well, don’t blame me."

"I won’t."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ had never been able to sleep in hospitals. She glanced at the watch she had placed on the night stand, and saw that it was three o’clock. Five hours of sleep was definitely better than what she usually averaged in a hospital. She knew that she probably would not be going back to sleep that night. She looked around in the semi-darkness of the room, and saw that Toby was still asleep. Apparently he found it much easier to sleep in a hospital than she did. Of course, he didn’t have an IV line in his arm that made it uncomfortable for him to move. He also wasn’t hooked up to every monitor in creation. She smiled to herself when she felt the baby stir a little bit. It made her feel better to feel the baby move. Although the doctors kept telling her that the baby was fine, she wasn’t certain if she believed them. She felt that the doctors were just trying to placate her. Maybe it was for the best that they were. At least it was helping to keep her calm. CJ was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Toby wake up, and walk over to the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her quietly.

"For a little while. I can’t sleep in hospitals."

"I didn’t know that."

"I’m sure there are still quite a few things you don’t know about me."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

CJ reached her right hand out to Toby. He took her hand before speaking again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What’s bothering you."

"Do you think they are telling us the truth about the baby?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I’m afraid that they are just trying to placate me."

"CJ if there were anything wrong with the baby they would have told us."

"The rational side of me knows that, but I’m afraid I’m not thinking very rationally right now."

"You could let me do the thinking."

"Not a chance."

"I didn’t think so." He laughed.

"You should go back to sleep." She said.

"Why?"

"I’m assuming that you are going to work tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"What would make you think I’m going to work?"

"Because you’ll drive you and I both crazy if you stay here all day tomorrow."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"If I’m here I’ll know how you are."

"If you are at work you can call to see how I am."

"That’s not enough."

"It’s not?"

"No."

"If you go to work, you’ll get your mind off of this."

"No, I won’t."

"Yes, you will. Just go to work for awhile. I’ll probably be asleep tomorrow anyway."

"You’re not going to give up on this, are you?"

"No."

Toby sighed before replying. "All right I’ll go to work. But when I get chewed out by the President, Leo, Josh, and Sam for being in the West Wing and not with you, I’m going to blame you."

to be continued...

 


	10. Changes 10

See part 1 for disclaimer

"What the hell!" Leo, Sam, and Josh exclaimed when Toby walked into Leo’s office.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I work here."

"Toby, we know you work here, but isn’t there somewhere else you should be?" Sam said.

"Like...maybe...oh I don’t know the hospital. You know the one your wife is in at this moment." Leo said.

Josh just stood there and stared at Toby in disbelief.

"Are all of you finished?" Toby asked. When they were silent he continued. "I told CJ you would do this. It was her idea I come here today. She said that if I stayed at the hospital I would drive both of us crazy."

"She has a point." Josh said.

"So, she decided it would be better for you to drive *us* crazy." Sam said.

"Shut up."

"How is she, Toby?" Leo asked.

"She’s as well as can be expected."

"How long are you staying today?" Sam asked.

"Not the entire day. Probably until three or four."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh had announced that CJ was hospitalized during the morning briefing. He said that updates on her condition would be issued daily. But that the cause for her hospitalization would not be disclosed.

"Are you up for a visitor?" Danny asked as he walked into CJ’s hospital room.

"Yeah, as long as you are here as a friend, and not as a member of the press corps."

"A friend."

"Good."

"I guess this was the reason you changed the subject on me yesterday."

"What ever would make you think that?"

"You didn’t come back to work after your doctor’s appointment the other day. So whatever it is you found out then."

"Yeah."

"What’s wrong with the baby?"

"Why do you assume it’s the baby?"

"Oh, no. There’s something wrong with you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"CJ..."

"Look I know you wouldn’t print it. I just don’t want to talk about it. Did I tell you what the baby is?"

"No."

"A girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby looked up as the door to his office slammed shut.

"You were the one I left off the list." He mumbled to himself.

"Really, I guess you thought I was still in Romania." Abbey Bartlet said.

"I guess so."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I work here."

"You work here, you WORK here. Even when your WIFE is in the hospital and your place ideally would be with her!"

"Mrs. Bartlet, I know that everyone thinks I’m being...

"A jackass."

"Inconsiderate. That’s the word I was thinking of. It seems to everyone that I’m being inconsiderate by being here, but *CJ* told me to come to work today."

"Why?"

"She seems to think that if I were at the hospital all day, I would drive both of us crazy."

"I’m inclined to agree with her." Abbey laughed. "Okay, I’m sorry for coming in here and reading you the riot act over this. How is she?"

"She’s scared, but not for herself but for the baby."

"She’s a mother now. You put your children ahead of yourself."

"Even if it could cost you...well your own life?"

"Have things progressed that far?"

"No, but there’s no guarantee it won’t."

"They’ve caught this early, right?"

"Yeah."

"That’s something. Toby she’s going to be fine, and in three months you’re going to be the proud father of a beautiful baby girl."

"And if I lose CJ in the process?"

"Toby, you are such a pessimist. Let it go for now. CJ and the baby are going to be fine."

"You know what the ultimate irony is in all of this. The first time I went to the doctor with CJ, the doctor told us that the baby was conceived on Valentine’s Day or thereabouts. I wanted our first Valentine’s Day together as a married couple to be special. And that may in the end cost me the woman I love."

Abbey watched Toby standing by the window in silence for a few minutes. "She knows you very well."

"What?"

"CJ knows you very well. She sent you to work today, so you would let all of this out. She knew one of us would dig at you enough. And in the end you would let everything that is bothering you out."

"If that was her plan, it worked remarkably well."

"Yes it did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Toby got back to CJ’s room that night she was asleep. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep. After an hour and a half she woke up.

She turned her head on the pillow, and saw him sitting in the chair watching her. "How long have you been there."

He moved the chair closer to the bed and took her hand before answering. "A while."

"Sorry I’ve been such boring company."

"You haven’t been." He said as he brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her.

"Yeah right."

"I watched you sleep."

"That must have been exciting."

"It gave me time to think."

"About what?"

"A lot of things."

"You’re not going to tell me."

"Not right now."

"Okay." After a moment she moved his hand until it was resting on her stomach.

"She’s very active tonight." He said as he felt the baby kick.

"Yeah she is. I’m starting to believe she’s okay."

"You’re going to be too."

"I plan to fight for her, and for me."

"Good."

"She’s part of you and part of me. That means that she is a helluva fighter. She’s going to be fine too."

"You know what I was thinking earlier?"

"What?"

"How much I love you."

"What made you realize that?" She laughed.

"Someone pointed out to me exactly what you did today."

"Who finally got you to talk?"

"Mrs. Bartlet."

"She’s back from Romania?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you wouldn’t talk to me. At least not right now, and you needed to talk to someone."

"I’m glad you did it."

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little."

"I’m glad."

Toby traced his finger around her cheek. "I love you." He whispered and then bent and kissed her.

CJ just smiled at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I’m making you cry again." He laughed.

"It’s okay. They’re happy tears." She whispered.

to be continued...


	11. Changes 11

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"I’m not going to eat that." CJ said looking at what was on the breakfast tray.

"CJ, you need to eat." Toby said.

"Yes, I know that. But I would prefer to eat something I like. Maybe, some yogurt and fruit. You could go get some for me, please."

"Okay, if you will eat that."

"I will."

CJ was sitting up drinking the milk that came with the breakfast, and watching the morning news programs when the nurse came in to check on her.

"How’s breakfast this morning, Mrs. Ziegler?" The nurse said looking at the tray. "We didn’t eat anything..."

"I sent my husband to get something I would actually eat."

"I see." The nurse said, turning to leave the room.

A few minutes later the door opened again. "Are you ready for a visitor?" Abbey Bartlet asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Good, how are you?"

"I’m okay. Thanks for yesterday."

"It took me awhile to realize what you were up to, but you are welcome. I’m also thinking Toby was probably not the only one who needs to talk."

"You’re probably right."

"So, I’ll ask again how are you?"

"Scared."

"That’s a natural reaction. CJ I just spent the last ten minutes reading your chart. You’re going to be fine."

"You’re not just trying to placate me?"

"No, now do you want to talk about it."

"I really am okay. I think, I might talk to Toby when I get out of here."

"Good. I’m going to leave now. I’ll see you later."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should start decorating the nursery when I get home." CJ said to Toby a few hours later.

"You can plan it. I’ll do all the work."

"Yeah, I can really see you painting and wallpapering."

"You certainly cannot do it."

"I could help in some way."

"You can pick everything out."

"Okay."

"We can go look for things the first weekend after you are out of here."

"That sounds good to me."

"Are you two discussing what you will do when Claudia gets out of here?" Dr. Phillips asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah we were." Toby answered.

"Well, you’re going very well Claudia, and I’m thinking that unless something happens you can go home tomorrow. When were you planning to go on maternity leave?"

"I was going to take off one month before the baby comes, and two months after."

"Okay, I see no reason you can’t continue with that. Another question, how stressful is your job?"

Toby and CJ both laughed. "I work at the White House, it can be very stressful."

"The entire senior staff is trying to keep CJ’s stress level to a minimum."

"Okay, work is fine, as long as your condition stays the same as it is today."

"Then I can take her home tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"As long as nothing happens between now and then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, you two." Josh called as he came into CJ’s room.

Toby gestured for Josh to be quiet because CJ was asleep. "I’m sorry I didn’t realize she was asleep."

"You didn’t wake her up, so it’s okay."

"How is she?"

"If nothing happens, she gets to go home tomorrow."

"That’s great! How long have you been here?"

"Since I left the West Wing yesterday."

"Why don’t you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I’ll sit with CJ."

"I won’t stay gone long."

"I know that."

"Thanks Josh." Toby said from the door.

"You're welcome."

CJ woke up about half an hour after Toby left.

"Hey, Claudia Jean." Josh said softly when he saw she was awake.

"Hey, Josh. So what’d you do with my husband?"

"I talked him into going to the cafeteria. He’ll be back soon."

"Okay."

"How are you?"

"Can I be totally honest with you?"

"Yeah. You know that."

"Is there some reason I can’t be happy for any length of time?"

"CJ..."

"Don’t worry it was a rhetorical question. I don’t expect an answer."

"Josh, I had not really thought of having a child until I became pregnant. Neither had Toby, but we accepted it. We want her so much. Why couldn’t everything be okay?

"It will be."

"Everyone keeps telling me that. You don’t know how much I want to believe that."

"Then believe it. Think positive and don’t let your fears rule you."

"Yeah, well that’s easier said than done.

"I know it is."

"I keep thinking that this is a dream. That I’ll wake up next to Toby at home, and everything will be okay. There has to be some sort of cosmic joke in all of this. Did you know that the doctor told us she was conceived around Valentine’s Day? That is probably one of the most ironic things I’ve heard."

"Have you talked to Toby about any of this."

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ went home the next morning. It was a Friday, so she and Toby were waiting until Monday to go back to work.

"I’ve been laying in bed almost constantly for the last week. I’m not going to lie down now." CJ said to Toby when he suggested that she lay down for awhile.

"Okay."

CJ sat down on the couch, and after putting her things up Toby came in and sat down beside her. CJ laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled into his side. Toby put his arm around her, and placed his other hand against her stomach. After a moment he whispered. "I’m sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For putting you through all of this."

"It’s not your fault."

"I’m the one who got you pregnant."

"I’m not sorry that you did."

"You’re not?"

"No, I could never be sorry that happened. I hadn’t thought of having a child, and neither had you, until we found out I was pregnant. Did you regret it last week?"

"No."

"There is no reason to regret it this week. I’m going to be fine and she will be too. How much is it going to take to make you believe that?"

"I’ll believe it when she is born and both of you are fine."

"Then you can just take care of both of us for the next three months."

"Okay."

"You can start by taking me shopping for her nursery tomorrow."

"If you feel like it."

"Okay."

"I love you CJ." Toby whispered as he placed his hand on her stomach again. "I love both of you very much."

CJ placed her hand in his, smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

to be continued...

 


	12. Changes 12

See part 1 for disclaimer

"Who was that on the phone?" CJ asked later that evening.

"Leo. He said that if it was all right that, he Sam, and Josh are coming over. I told them it was okay."

"Yeah, that’s fine."

"I thought that we could order some Chinese once they get here."

"That’s better than the hospital food I’ve been eating."

"I thought you would say so."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Come here." Toby said holding his arms out to her.

"What?" She said stepping into his embrace.

"I just wanted to hold you for a moment. I love you." He whispered before kissing her.

"I love you too." CJ said reaching up and touching his face. "What time did Leo say they would get here?"

"They were leaving when he called." Toby said and as he spoke the doorbell rang.

"Toby, CJ it’s good to see both of you." Leo said.

"Where’s the other two?" CJ asked.

"I asked them to come about half an hour from now. I wanted to talk to both of you."

"What about?" Toby asked.

"First of all what did the doctor say?"

"He said that they have stabilized my condition. It could flare up again, but he’s hopeful it won’t. He does want to see me once a week though. He said I could come back to work."

"Do you think you are able to?"

"Yeah, I think so Leo. I would like to come in a little later and leave earlier though."

"That’s fine. We’ll work it out. What about you, Toby?"

"I’ll come in as I always do. I’ll leave when CJ does though."

"You gonna use the car service to come in CJ?"

"If that’s okay."

"Yeah it will be fine. Oh, I thought we could have a little staff party to celebrate you being release from the hospital. Sam and Josh are picking up some Chinese."

"I was going to order some." Toby laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I guess you are planning to relax this weekend." Sam said.

"Yeah." Toby replied.

"The reason he doesn’t sound too happy about that, is that I’ve talked him into taking me shopping to decorate the nursery tomorrow." CJ laughed.

"Only if you feel like it."

"I’m certain I’ll feel like it. If only to annoy you.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"You’re welcome." CJ laughed.

"Okay, since CJ just got home today, I think we should all leave." Leo said.

After they had left, Toby came back into the living room and sat beside CJ on the couch.

"It’s good to be home." She whispered smiling at him.

"It’s good to have you home. Not that I haven’t been with you the last three days, though."

"Yeah, at least we both can get a good night’s sleep."

"You knew I wasn’t sleeping much either?"

"Yeah."

"Since you have your heart set on going shopping tomorrow, then you should get some sleep tonight."

"Are you saying I should go to bed?"

"We should."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess from the way you are acting, you feel like going shopping?" Toby said to CJ.

"Yes, know I’m certain you know that the sooner we leave the sooner this ordeal will be over for you."

"I don’t mind it."

"No, you don’t. But you don’t like it either."

"Okay, let’s get this over with.

A little while later CJ was walking through the mall with Toby. They had already looked in three stores, and she had found some wallpaper she liked in the first. In the second store she had found sheets for the crib. In the third she had found a rocking chair. Now she was looking for a crib.

"This is the last store?" Toby asked.

"Yes, you know you’ve been very patient."

"I have?"

"Yes, I remember when we were furnishing the apartment."

When she was walking into the department, CJ immediately saw what she was looking for. A white crib, which was decorated with tiny carved seashells. She walked over to it, and Toby followed her.

"I take it you like this one?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She looked at him and smiled.

"You want it?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you." CJ said softly to Toby after they had gotten home.

"What for?"

"Today."

"I’m just glad you felt up to it." He said as he put his arm around her. "And that you found everything you wanted."

"Because you won’t have to do it again?" She laughed.

He looked at her and smiled before replying. "Yes."

"I thought so." She laughed again. She laid her head in the crook of his arm and snuggled against him before she spoke again. "You know what next Saturday is?"

"Our anniversary." He replied. "I forgot to tell you that the President and Mrs. Bartlet are planning to have an anniversary party for us at Camp David on Saturday."

"Toby I can’t fly up there."

"They know that. So you and I will drive up there."

"Okay."

Toby kissed the top of her head. "You might have enjoyed shopping today, but it has made you very tired?"

"Yeah, I am tired."

"Why don’t you go lay down."

"One condition."

"What?"

"That you hold me while I sleep."

to be continued...

 


	13. Changes 13

See part 1 for disclaimer

The week went smoothly for CJ. Both of her doctor’s appointments went well. She was doing well under the circumstances, and the baby was fine. Everything went well in the West Wing that week. Everyone, including her, was adjusting to her new schedule. It was Saturday now though, and she wasn’t at work. It was her first wedding anniversary.

Before leaving to attend temple services that morning, Toby had brought her breakfast in bed. He had placed a note on the tray with the fruit. She smiled as she read the note for the millionth time. The side of Toby she knew and saw everyday was so different from the man who had the reputation of being a major pain in the ass. In truth she could not have hoped for a more gentle and loving husband.

"You really liked the card." He remarked to her as he came through the door and saw her reading it again.

"I was thinking I would keep it like I did the card that was on the flowers you sent me the day you proposed and the one on the flowers you gave me when we found out the baby is a girl."

"You kept those?"

"Yes, I’m very sentimental."

"So I just noticed." Toby sat down on the couch beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I’m fine."

"Good."

"What time are we leaving."

"The party’s at six, so I was thinking we would leave at four. We are the guests of honor so they can’t really start without us."

"That’s true." CJ laughed.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Ziegler." Toby said, taking a small package out of his pocket and handing it to CJ.

"I wonder what this could be?"

"You could open it and find out."

CJ opened the package and found a jewelry box. She opened it and found a heart-shaped diamond necklace. "I love it. It’s very beautiful."

Toby took the box from her and took the necklace from it. He put the necklace around her neck. "You know that you own my heart."

"Toby..." CJ started to say and then choked on her tears.

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Happy Anniversary." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he was driving to Camp David, Toby glanced over at CJ every few minutes. She had fallen asleep shortly after they had left the apartment. As he drove, he remembered how happy they had been a year ago. Looking back, even Sam misplacing the rings was funny.

"Are we almost there?" CJ asked sleepily.

"Just a little bit longer. Go back to sleep."

"I should probably be awake when we get there." CJ said as she put the seat back into an upright position.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bartlets had decided that the party should be a small dinner party for the senior staff. After finishing dinner, the entire party retired into one of the small dens in the house.

CJ and Toby were sitting on the couch, when the President came toward them with a package.

"We’re are giving this to both of you. It’s a gift from all of us. Now before you open it, can you guess what it is?"

"No sir." CJ said.

"Well, then I guess I’ll just have to give it to you." Jed said and handed the gift to them.

They opened the gift together and found a large photo album inside the box.

"It’s a photo album sir." CJ said after she saw what it was.

"That’s a smart deduction, CJ, considering that it has photo album written on it. Now can either of you guess what the photos are? And you can’t look yet."

"No, so what are they?" Toby asked.

"I’m glad you asked. They are photos of you and CJ taken by White House photographers over the last year."

CJ took the album from the box and opened it. One the first page was an eight by ten of she and Toby dancing on their wedding day. She sat the album between her and Toby and they began to look through it. There was a photo of them walking out of the Oval Office on the first day they were back from their honeymoon. One of them embracing after Bartlet had won reelection in a landslide. The next one was taken at Christmas. They were kissing under a bunch of mistletoe. The next was taken at the inaugural ball and they were dancing. There was one taken at the state dinner in Moscow. Jed was standing behind them as they were looking at the album.

"You’re almost up to my favorite one." He said to them.

Toby turned the page and found a picture of them asleep on Air Force One. It was taken on the return trip from Moscow.

"That was taken..." Toby said.

"Just after we found out I was probably pregnant." CJ finished.

"That’s what I thought." Toby said.

"Mr. President I don’t think we can thank you enough for this." CJ said.

"You both are very welcome. It’s late and I’m certain everyone is tired. So why don’t we all call it a night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was sitting in bed looking at the album when Toby got in bed beside her.

"I wonder where they got some of these pictures from?" Toby said

"Especially the one from Air Force One." CJ said.

"Yeah, but I really like that one."

"So do I."

"It’s late and you should be asleep." Toby said taking the album from her.

"Hey, I was looking at that!"

"You can look at it tomorrow." Toby said as he turned off the light and laid down beside her. "I love you." He kissed her and drew her into his arms.

"Love you too."

"Go to sleep."

to be continued...


	14. Changes 14

See part 1 for disclaimer.

"So where are we going Donna?" CJ asked.

"You’ll see in a minute."

"Okay."

Donna opened the door and they found Carol, Ginger, Bonnie, Margaret, and Mrs. Landingham in the room. There were a bunch of presents sitting on the table.

"Surprise." Carol said. "We decided to throw you a surprise baby shower."

"Thanks so much. You guys are great." CJ said.

"Well, we couldn’t let your last day go by without doing something special for you." Margaret said.

"Come and sit down. You should start opening everything, since we all have to go back to work soon." Mrs Landingham said.

CJ sat down on the couch and opened the presents. Donna had bought a pink dress. Carol a tiny pair of white shoes. Ginger had bought a white dress with a matching bonnnet. Margaret had gotten a yellow dress. From Mrs. Landingham there was a white crocheted blanket.

"I started making that just after you told all of us you were pregnant. I hope you like it."

"I love it."

"We’ll help you carry everything back to your office. We should all be getting back to work." Mrs. Landingham said.

"That’s okay. I’ll help her." Toby said from the doorway.

He sat down on the couch beside her. "I don’t think we’ll have to buy her many clothes for awhile."

"No, neither do I. Mrs. Landingham made the blanket herself."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"There’s something else for you." He said taking a small package from his pocket.

"You didn’t have to get me anything else. In fact, I think you’ve gotten me too much already." She said, fingering the necklace around her neck.

"Just open it."

"Okay." She took the package from him and opened it. She found a charm bracelet. The charm on the bracelet was a little baby shoe. "That’s her birthstone?"

"Yes."

"You buy me too many things." She said.

"I don’t buy you enough things." Toby replied and kissed her softly on the lips. "We should take these things back to your office."

"Okay."

Toby started to put the gifts back in their boxes. CJ twisted the bracelet around on her wrist. Toby watched her as he was putting the things in their boxes, he smiled to himself as he watched her. She looked up and caught him watching her.

"Toby, you do know how much I love you?"

Toby sat down on the couch beside her. "What brought that up?"

"I don’t know."

He reached over and touched her cheek. "You show me how much you love me everyday. I love you more than you will ever know."

CJ sighed and rested her forehead against his. "I guess we should go back to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CJ glanced around her office. In less than an hour she was going home. The next time she came back, the baby would be a few months old, and everything would be over with. Hopefully hopefully everything would be fine.

"Can I come in?" Danny asked as he knocked on her open door.

"Yeah, Danny, come in."

"How are you?"

"Okay."

"That’s good. Today’s your last day isn’t it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I have something for you and the baby." Danny said handing a package to her.

"Thank you." CJ said as she took the package. She opened it and found a small pink bib. "You didn’t have to do anything."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thank you." CJ said.

"You're welcome."

"CJ, I hope everything will be okay."

"Thanks Danny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ laughed when she heard the phone ringing. "Hello, Toby." She said as she picked it up.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You have a distinctive ring. Plus it’s been ten minutes, so it was time for you to call."

"How are you?"

"The same as I have been the last fifty times you called, fine."

"I don’t like leaving you there alone."

"I know but I’m fine."

"Okay."

"I guess I’ll talk to you again in ten minutes."

"CJ."

"I will. You will call me again in ten minutes."

"I will?"

"You have a pattern, you’re calling every ten minutes."

"I’ll see you when I get home."

"Okay." CJ laughed. "Bye."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The apartment was dark when Toby got home. When he had last talked to CJ she had told him she was planning to take a nap. He assumed she was in the bedroom, and went looking for her in there. She was asleep with a book laying beside her on the bed. He picked the book up, and saw it was one of the pregnancy books she had bought months earlier. She had a pen placed towards the end of it. He opened it up to see what she had been reading, and saw it was a list of baby names. She had circled the names she liked. He smiled as he saw what she had marked. He agreed with her on most of the names, but there were a few he didn’t particularly care for. She also had not marked a few names he liked. He picked the pen up, and begun to mark the names he liked. About fifteen minutes later CJ woke up.

"When did you get home?" She asked.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"I see you’re looking at the book." She said and begun to sit up.

Yes I was looking at the book." Toby then he sat the book on the nightstand, and helped CJ to sit up. After she was sitting he placed the pillows against the small of her back.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "You know, I feel like a beached whale when I’m laying down."

"I don’t think you do. In fact, you look very beautiful to me."

"You really should borrow my glasses." She said picking her glasses up from the nightstand and handing them to him.

"I’m serious."

"So, am I."

"I think that our daughter should know that Mommy is being very silly and not believing Daddy when he’s being serious."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then." CJ laughed. "I’ll have to say that Mommy does actually believe what Daddy is saying. She just likes to tease him."

"You like to tease me?"

"Yes, you hadn’t noticed that before?"

"Yes, I had noticed that."

"Good." CJ said. "You were looking at the names in the book?"

"Yeah. We only have six weeks so we should chose a name soon."

"Yeah we should."

"I liked most of the names you chose."

"Maybe we should see which names we both like?"

"That would probably be a good idea." Toby said and reached to get the book from the nightstand.

After a couple of hours, they had narrowed the list to three names.

"You like all of these right?" Toby asked.

"Yes." CJ replied. "We should wait until she is born to make the final decision."

"Okay."

to be continued...

 


	15. Changes 15

See part 1 for disclaimer

"How are you feeling Claudia?" Dr. Santos asked a week later.

"Tired, my feet and hands are swelling some also."

"That’s to be expected. I guess you are getting bored being off of work?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Toby has been calling me fifty times a day to see that I’m okay. He couldn’t take the entire day off, so he’s taking me to see Dr. Phillips this afternoon. How is the baby?"

"She’s fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good afternoon, Claudia. How are you today?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"A little tired." CJ replied

"Well let’s see what’s going on."

After examining CJ, Dr. Phillips had Toby brought into his office. CJ came into the office a few minutes after Toby did.

"He hasn’t done this since the first visit." CJ said after she had sat down.

"Yeah I know. What did he say to you?"

"Not much, but I do think that it’s getting worse."

"Why?"

"Why else would he have called both of us back here. I also haven’t been feeling well lately."

"That’s true." Toby said quietly.

"I’m sorry to keep both of you waiting." Dr. Phillips said as he came into the office. "Claudia, I’m not going to hospitalize you this week, but I want to see you again in three days. If your condition has not improved by then, I’m going to hospitalize you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I’m calling Leo." Toby said.

"Why?" CJ asked.

"I’m staying with you until she is born. And don’t argue with me."

"Okay."

"It’s going to be okay, CJ."

"Are you trying to convince me or you? Oh, never mind I don’t want an answer. I’m going to lay down."

Toby watched CJ go into the bedroom, and then called Leo. "Margaret I need to speak to Leo please. Thanks."

"Yeah, Toby."

"I’m going on leave until after the baby comes starting tomorrow."

"What did the doctor say now?"

"CJ is getting worse. I’ve thought that myself for the last week but I was praying I was wrong."

"What are they going to do?"

"If her condition doesn’t improve in the next three days, they are going to hospitalize her."

"And the baby?"

"I assume that if CJ doesn’t improve they’ll take the baby early. I think they will tell me that but not tell CJ until the last possible moment."

"Why?"

"If the choice is left up to her, she’ll never allow it to be done."

"I see. I know I don’t have to tell you this, but take care of her."

"That’s easier said than done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting off the phone, Toby went into the bedroom to check on CJ. She was lying on the bed crying. He sat down beside her.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No, what I’d really like for you to do is hold me. I feel like everything is going to be okay when you hold me."

Toby laid down on the bed beside her. "That better?"

"Yeah, I’m sorry about the way I acted."

"Don’t worry about it."

CJ finally calmed down and fell asleep. Toby brushed her hair back from her face, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He then begun to silently pray for her and their child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When CJ went back to the doctor she was hospitalized later that day. She had been in the hospital for two weeks, and Toby had not left her side for more than a few minutes. He was outside the room talking to Dr. Santos and Dr. Phillips at that moment. She knew that they were discussing taking the baby early.

"CJ." Toby said sitting beside her on the bed.

"They want to take her early don’t they?"

"Yes."

"I don’t want that."

"I know that, but I’m not going to lose either of you."

"Let it wait a little while longer." She said weakly.

"We can’t. You are getting weaker everyday, your body can’t take this anymore. I will NOT stand by and watch you sacrifice yourself."

"I won’t, but she’ll be stronger if we wait."

"And you’ll be weaker. Tomorrow is our best chance. Let them do it. I know you want to be there for her. And I’m selfish I want you to be here with us."

"How did Dr. Santos say she is?"

"She’s strong, the test indicated that her lungs are probably completely developed. She will likely weigh about four pounds they think."

"They give her a good chance?"

"An excellent chance."

"And me?"

"You have a very good chance if it is done now."

CJ sighed before replying softly. "Do it tomorrow then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CJ looked around the darkness of the room when she woke up. She saw Toby sitting in the chair beside the bed reading. He had not noticed she was awake yet. She softly called his name.

"Yeah, CJ." Toby said getting up to sit on the bed beside her.

"I can’t seem to sleep."

"You’ve been asleep for about six hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Leo, Josh, and Sam were in here earlier. You slept through their entire visit. I told them that you were going to have the baby tomorrow. Leo’s going to send either Josh or Sam to sit with me tomorrow. I told him that wasn’t necessary."

"I’m glad you won’t be alone. Is it going to be announced in the briefing tomorrow?"

"After everything is over with."

"I’m scared." CJ voice was barely a whisper, and as she spoke she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I know you are." Toby said softly.

"You’ve known this would happen for awhile haven’t you?"

"That they would take the baby early?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I’ve know it was a possibility since you were admitted to the hospital. We all hoped it wouldn’t come to his."

"She’s going to be fine right?"

"They think so."

"Toby."

"Yeah."

"Will you hold me for the rest of the night?"

Toby moved until he was sitting beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her against his side. She laid her head against his shoulder. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, and talked softly to her until she fell asleep again.


	16. Changes 16

See part 1 for disclaimer

Toby was sitting with CJ on the bed the next morning when Sam came in.

"Sorry to bother you. But Leo didn’t think Toby should be alone today." Sam said. "I just wanted to let you know I’m here and I’ll be in the waiting room on the floor."

"Thanks Sam." Toby said.

Toby turned back to CJ. "It’s going to be fine. You are both going to be fine."

"I still don’t know if I made the right decision."

"You did."

The orderlies came in to take CJ to the OR to have a C-section.

"Here Toby." CJ said pulling her engagement ring and wedding band off her finger and handing them to him. "Keep these until this over with."

He took them from her. "I love you." He whispered bending to kiss her.

"Love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was sitting in the waiting room with Sam. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I swear that clock is going backwards." He said, rolling the rings he held in his hand.

"It’s not been that long." Sam said.

"Please don’t try to placate me."

"Okay. What’s in your hand?"

"What?"

"What are you holding in your hand?"

"CJ’s engagement ring and wedding band. She handed them to me when they came to take her to the OR."

"Cause she can’t wear them while she’s under the anesthetic?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"She’s going to be okay, and so is the baby."

"I just wish they would get it over with."

"It’s not been as long as you think it has."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to name her?"

"We narrowed it to three names. We’re waiting till she’s born to decide."

"What were the names?"

"Rachel Elizabeth, Marina Diane, and Meghan Rebecca."

"I like all of them."

"So did we."

"Toby." Dr. Santos said as she came into the waiting room.

"How are they?"

"Claudia is in recovery. She made it through the procedure just fine. Dr. Phillips expects her heartbeat to return to normal in the next 72 hours. You have a four pound twelve ounce daughter, who is in the nursery now. Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like a drink of water, Claudia?" CJ heard the nurse in recovery ask her as she woke up.

"Yeah." She said softly. The nurse held the straw to CJ’s lips and she drank some of the water. "Are you feeling nauseous?"

"No. How is my baby?"

"She’s in the nursery."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was sitting in CJ’s room when they brought her back. After she had gotten back into the bed, she asked. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah."

"She’s okay?"

"She’s just fine. There’s nothing wrong. She’s very small, but she’s healthy. Oh, and she’s very beautiful just like her mother."

"I want to see her."

"The nurse told me they’ll bring her here in about half an hour."

"Okay, and she’s fine?"

"Yes, she’s fine."

"What did they tell you about me?"

"You’re going to be fine too."

"Have you decided what you think we should name her?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I want to wait and see if you agree with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ looked up when the door opened. She saw the nurse wheeling the crib into the room.

"I understand this is the first time you’ve seen your daughter Mrs. Ziegler."

"Yes." CJ replied softly.

"You can keep her in here for an hour." The nurse said as she placed the baby in CJ’s arms.

"Oh, Toby, you were right she is so tiny. Look at her fingers. Hi, little one I’m your mommy."

"She’s already met her daddy." Toby said watching his wife and daughter with tears in his eyes.

"We can’t keep calling her she or her."

"No, what do you want to name her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about six o’clock that night when Sam, Josh, and Leo walked into the room.

"Hey, Claudia Jean." Josh said.

"You’ve got the baby with you." Sam said.

"Let me look at her." Leo said bending over CJ and the baby. "She’s beautiful."

"Yeah she is." Josh and Sam agreed.

"What is her name?" Leo asked.

"Meghan Rebecca Ziegler." Toby replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby sat down on the bed next to CJ, after Leo and the others had left.

"She really is beautiful, isn’t she?" CJ said.

"Yeah, she is." Toby agreed.

"Have you held her yet?"

"No, I just saw her through the nursery window. And she was in the incubator when I went into the nursery."

"What was she doing in an incubator?"

"They put her in the incubator for a few minutes. She’s fine."

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yeah, I would."

CJ handed Meghan to Toby. As he was holding Meghan, CJ laid her head against his shoulder.

"It amazes me how tiny she is." Toby said.

"I know, it does me too. I was thinking that her feet should be bigger."

"I noticed the look on your face when you were looking at her feet for the first time. She did kick you a lot."

"They definitely felt bigger. I’m going to be shocked if she doesn’t turn out to be a soccer player."

Toby laughed and kissed CJ’s forehead. A few minutes later a nurse came in to take Meghan to the nursery for the night.

"You should go home and get some rest." CJ said to Toby a little while later.

"No, I’m staying with you."

"You’ve been here two weeks. You need to rest."

"I’m not leaving, and that’s final."

"Okay."

"You know I forgot something earlier today." Toby said.

"What?" CJ asked.

"To give these back to you." Toby replied and took her engagement ring and wedding band from his pocket.

"Yeah you did."

"While you were in surgery, I was holding these in my hand. I couldn’t help but think of when I put them on your finger the first time." Toby said as he put both rings back on her finger. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well they are back where they belong now."

"Yes they are. I love you CJ."

"I love you too." CJ replied and kissed him. She then laid her head back on his shoulder again.

"You like to do that don’t you?" Toby said.

"Do what?" CJ asked.

"Lay your head on my shoulder."

"Yeah, I do. I like being close to you."

Toby tightened his arm around her and gently pulled her closer to him. "That better?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You should go to sleep. It’s been a long day." Toby said and kissed the top of CJ’s head.

"I am tired."

"Go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up."

to be continued...

TBC

 


	17. Changes 17

See part 1 for disclaimer.

CJ and Meghan were able to go home from the hospital three days later. CJ couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched Toby lay the sleeping Meghan in her crib. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"What?" Toby asked, when he caught her smiling at him.

"I was just watching you with Meghan. You’re very sweet you know."

"Really?" Toby said.

"Yeah you are. I can already tell that she’s probably going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby went back to work a month after Meghan was born. When he came home that evening, he found CJ standing at the door to the nursery.

"She was awake until about half an hour ago." CJ said when she felt him come up behind her.

"Have you been standing here that long?" Toby asked as he slipped his arms around her.

CJ leaned into his embrace. "No, I was sitting in the chair until a few minutes ago."

"How have my girls been today."

"Your girls have been fine." CJ laughed.

"The President wants you and Meghan to come to the Christmas party he’s having for the senior staff next week." Toby said as they walked into the living room.

"Really." CJ said. "I guess I should go buy a dress or something this weekend."

"It’s no big deal. It’s just a casual party. You don’t have to buy anything."

"Okay."

"Did she notice I was gone today?" Toby asked softly.

"Yeah I think so. She kept looking around for you. I told her, Daddy had to go to work today. You know you didn’t call fifty times today."

"I didn’t. I was a little too busy today."

"And you weren’t as worried?"

"Yeah, I knew you and Meghan were fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ walked into the West Wing for the first time since she had gone on maternity leave. The halls were mostly quiet since everyone who was not going to the party had already gone home. Everyone going to the party had already gone to the residence. Toby had said he would wait for her in his office, so that was were she was going.

"Hey." CJ said as she walked into his office. She sat the baby carrier down on the couch.

Toby walked over to CJ and kissed her cheek. "Is Meghan asleep?"

"Yeah, she went to sleep just after I put her in there. You can get her out. She won’t wake up."

"No, we’ll just take her upstairs in the carrier." Toby said picking up the carrier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ." President Barlet said as she, Toby, and Meghan came into the room. "How are you?"

"I’m fine, sir."

"Glad to hear that. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to come and visit you in the hospital. The secret service didn’t think the area was secure enough."

"That’s okay."

"And this must be Meghan. I’ve seen many pictures of her. You do know that Toby has about fifty pictures of her in his office?"

"Yes, and about seventy-five more in his wallet." CJ laughed.

"Oh, come on she changes everyday." Toby said.

"And you wouldn’t be a proud father if you didn’t take pictures everyday." Jed said. "Okay, I’ll stop teasing you now."

"Thank you sir." Toby said.

"Now, if you don’t mind I would like to hold her, so I can really look at her." Jed said.

Toby sat down and took Meghan from the carrier. He then handed her to the President.

"I have plenty of experience with this, Toby. Don't worry she’ll be fine." Jed said and then walked over to Abbey.

"She’ll be fine." CJ said placing a hand on Toby’s arm. CJ then walked over to where Jed and Abbey were.

"She’s precious CJ." Abbey said.

"We think so too Mrs. Bartlet. But of course we may be a little biased."

"She’s your daughter so of course you’re biased. How much does she weigh now?"

"Six and a half pounds."

"She’s so cute. She seems to have a good personality. Does she cry a lot?"

"No, she doesn’t cry often." Toby replied placing his hands on CJ’s shoulders.

"That’s good. Then she is a very content baby." Abbey said.

"Hey, CJ." Josh said. "So when are you coming back to work?"

"February 1, why?"

"It’s kinda strange having no one in the office next to mine. And I think the press corps is getting sick of Sam and I doing the briefings."

"Speak for yourself Josh. The press loves me." Sam said.

"Those who stay awake do." Josh said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was standing in the doorway as the party died down. He felt someone come up behind him. When he turned around he saw that it was Jed.

"You know you couldn’t keep your eyes off CJ before." Jed said.

"And now?"

"You’re even worse." Jed laughed. "It’s an amazing feeling isn’t it?"

"What?"

"Fatherhood."

"Yeah it is."

"How is CJ really?"

"She’s fine. She’s back to her normal self really."

"Good. I thought so when you came back to work."

"She’s a lot stronger than I ever gave her credit for."

"Most women are. You know what your job is now Toby?"

"What?"

"To take care of both of them. You know I think Meghan already has you wrapped around her little finger. Although, you’ll never admit it, CJ does too."

"Yeah, she does." Toby laughed. "Don’t tell her that."

"She knows it already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What were you and the President talking about just before we left?" CJ turned and asked Toby later that night.

"You can’t go to sleep can you? We were talking about fatherhood."

"No, I can’t go to sleep. I was just asking because I caught both of you looking at me while you were talking."

"He asked how you were also."

"I see."

"You should go to sleep."

"I know." CJ said and then she was quiet.

After awhile Toby could tell she had fallen asleep. He kissed her cheek, and fell asleep too.

to be continued...


	18. Changes 18

See part 1 for disclaimer

Okay here's the last part. Thanks to everyone who replied.

"CJ." Toby said, shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"Time to get up."

"Why?"

"It’s your first day back at work remember."

"Oh, yeah I remember now." CJ said as she got out of bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ watched as Toby carried Meghan into the day care center in the OEOB. She was glad to be going back to work, but she hated being away from Meghan.

"It’s hard isn’t it?" Toby said when he got back into the car.

"Yeah it is. I’m used to her being with me all the time. But I really want to go back to work. I wouldn’t be happy at home all the time."

"I know you wouldn’t be. I understand. She’s going to be fine. We’ll spend a lot of time with her in the evenings and on weekends."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you ready to face the press corps?"

"Yeah." CJ said with a smile. "I’m ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, CJ." Josh said from the connecting doors between their offices. "It’s good to have you back."

"Thanks Josh."

"So, how are you?"

"I’m fine. I think I’m ready to be back to work though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I miss Meghan though."

"I’d say you do. So are you going to have as many photos in your office as Toby does in his?"

"Yeah, probably."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ held her first briefing of the day at 11 a.m. After it was over with it felt good to be back.

"You haven’t lost your touch with the press CJ." Leo said to her in the hallway after the briefing.

"Thanks, you know it feels good to be back."

"I’m glad. So how’s Meghan?"

"She’s fine."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ had been sitting in her office for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"It’s good to have you back CJ." Danny said as he came into her office.

"Thanks."

"I’m glad that you’re okay."

"Thanks."

Danny picked up a picture frame from her desk. "So is this your pride and joy?"

"Yeah." CJ laughed. "That’s Meghan."

"She’s cute. I guess this is a recent photo."

"Last week. So how are things with you and Miranda?"

"Fine, we’re actually getting kinda serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she realized that she has no reason to be jealous of anyone in my past. She’s also come to understand my job."

"That’s good. I hope you two will be happy."

"We are. I’m glad that you and Toby are happy too."

"We really are. It’s funny that Meghan has made our life so complete."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ picked up the phone in her office on the first ring.

"Are you ready to leave?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. We have to get Meghan."

"I haven’t forgotten." Toby laughed.

"I’ll be in your office in five minutes."

CJ walked into Toby’s office five minutes later carrying her briefcase. "I guess you haven’t forgotten Meghan." She laughed when she saw Meghan laying in Toby’s lap.

"No, I went and got her about half an hour ago. You’re ready to go?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby walked into the nursery as CJ was giving Meghan a bath later that evening. "Need any help?"

"No, I’m almost finished. She’s played in the water until she’s sleepy I think."

"She always does."

"Yeah." CJ said getting Meghan out of the water and drying her off.

"You bathed her, so I get to rock her tonight." Toby said taking Meghan from CJ and sitting down in the rocking chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you tired?" Toby asked as he got in bed beside CJ.

"A little."

"You should go to sleep then."

"That’s a brillant deduction." CJ laughed as Toby wrapped his arms around her.

"You really should." Toby whispered and kissed her cheek.

CJ moved closer to him. "I’ve decided that I can have it all."

"What do you mean?"

"A year ago, I didn’t know our life would change so much. I’ve decided now that I can have it all."

"It all, would be?"

"You, Meghan, and my career."

Toby turned CJ until she was facing him. He then kissed her lips. "I love you." He said and then kissed her again.

The end.

 


End file.
